Field
The present disclosure relates to roping training apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new steer roping practice apparatus with improved leg gait for more realistic roping training.
Description of the Prior Art
Steer roping practice apparatus are generally known in the art, and highly useful practice apparatus are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,399, my U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,990 and my U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,689, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in their respective entireties. While these apparatus have significant advantages, the applicant has recognized improvements that can further enhance the realism of the steer roping simulation provided by such apparatus.